Jack Is Back!
by dancingsparrow112
Summary: Jack is back! Kate can't believe it when he returns to Port Royal and tells her that he's lost the Pearl. Again. Hopefully no MarySue. rated T for possible scenes.
1. in which our hero sees jack

Summery: Jack is back! Kate can't believe it when he returns to Port Royal and tells her that he's lost the Pearl. Again. Hopefully no Mary-Sue.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I own no one except Katherine and her father. I tried to bribe them but, to no avail. Oh, well. - sigh - This is my first fic, so be nice, I mean really, really nice in your reviews! Just kidding, but constructive reviews are very welcome. -hint, hint, nudge, nudge- Anyways... Tally-Ho!! - I loooove saying that!-

"Are you listening to me?" My father asks worriedly.

"Yes, Father. Of course." Of course not. I was thinking about a ship that was coming into port this afternoon. It looked very familiar. I hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was. In any case, I was going to find out sooner or later. Sooner, I hope.

"Katherine, my dear, perhaps you should get some fresh air. You look a bit pale." He reaches out to pat my hand and smile gently.

"Yes. I think that is a wonderful idea. I think that I shall take a walk in the garden or perhaps the docks." I cross my fingers, hoping that he won't catch the "at the docks" part. I rise from my chair, give father a little curtsy and walk out of the room. As soon as I get out of sight of the house and make sure no one id following me, I head for the dock. Looking for the now docked ship, I saw that I was right. It was Jack. Arrgh! This is not happening to me. It can't. I won't let it. Where IS he, anyway? Blast! I start walking over to the offending ship and start to walk up onto it. He has to leave immediately. He can't stay here and expect to be safe.

"Hey, you! What be your business?" A sailor shouts down to me from the mast of the ship.

"I'm looking for the captain of this ship, a man by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. Have you seen him?"I hoped that I had called up to the right sailor on the right ship. If not, then I'd be in a lot of trouble. Then, Gibbs comes up top and luckily sees me.

"Hey, it's Miss. Katherine. What brings you to the docks?" He has a big grin on his face and I can't help but smile back at him.

"I would ask the same of you. I didn't think enough time had passed for Jack to return here, safely." Hopefully, he could give me an answer.

"Well, I don't right know. One day, he comes into Tortuga and says to me, Gibbs, I need you to find me a crew. Well, now I says to 'im, that might be a problem. See last time we tried to get a crew quickly, we got a bunch of pansies and other such men. So he says I know you can find me a crew of able bodied men. Now, he doesn't tell me where we're headed until after I find us a crew. So, I get us a pretty nice crew of sea faring men and he tells us that we're going back to Port Royal. I asks 'im if he's right mind, 'cause coming back here wouldn't be a good idea. But, he's has stubborn as a mule, if he says we're going, then we're going. So, that's how we ended up back here." As Gibbs finishes his narrative, Jack comes up and as luck would have it, spots me talking to Gibbs and strides over to us.

"Hello, Katie, dear. Everything is going well, I hope." He has the gall to smile. Not a small smile, of course not, it has to be great, big one.

"What are you doing here?!? It's not safe here. You have to leave NOW!" That came out it more forcefully then I intended it.

"All I do is ask an innocent question and that's how you answer it. It'll be a really, really short visit. Cross me heart." Sure, like Jack Sparrow is known for keeping his promises. He has not kept any of the promises that I have heard. And I don't think he ever will.

"Katie, luv, I need to tell you somethin'. In privet, if you could." Jack looked like it was very important to tell me and me alone. I'm going to play along and then I'll be able to get to the bottom of it.

"We'll take a stroll down the dock. And then you can tell me."

"Gibbs, mind the ship. And if anyone asks, I'm Mr. Smith and this is a trading vessel. Savvy?"

"Alright, Jack. Trading ship. You're Mr. Smith. Got it."

"Let's go for a stroll then." We started off the ship and turned to walk the length of the dock.

"Alright... Jack, what is so important that you had to tell me in privet?" I was very curious as to what the problem was. He probably lost something or...well... he'll tell me.

"'Kay... I...uh.. I have had the misfortune to have lost...no, no, no...I seemed to have misplaced..uh.. O.K. The Pearl is gone."

"You. Lost. The. Pearl. How many times has this happened? Hmmm. I would hazard a guess of three times. That would be about right." How can someone lose a ship? I just don't know. Once is understandable, but more than that is just not a good thing.

"I didn't do it on purpose. You believe Jack, don't cha, luv?" Sadly, I do. What has the world come to?

"What is your plan of action? You are going to get her back, aren't you?" Please, please don't ask...

"Well, I'm going ta need some 'elp. And you an' dear Will helped me last time." Oh, no. Not this again. I won't do it. Will isn't going to be happy to help him either.

"Alright, I'll help you get the Pearl back." What did I just say. No, no, no. I can't help him. And yet, I just said that I would. What is wrong with me?!?


	2. in which our hero visits Will

Disclaimer: same as always...

this is really short, but hopefully the next one will be longer... please review!! thanks -dancingsparrow112

Chapter 2- In which our hero visits Will and they start making plans for getting the Pearl back

We arrived at the shop just moments after our dissucsion. Jack was hoping for a warm welcome, I think, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Jack??? Is that you?" The disbelief in his voice was evident. Jack walked in the shop and I followed him in. Will was astonished to see Jack. I cannot say that I blame him, after what happened last time.

"Jack has decided to pay us a visit, Will." Clearly, my statement was a little late in coming. But, what could I do...

"Why are you here, Jack? And what do you want?"

"I am hurt. I come 'ere and want to visit my dear, dear friends an'...This is the welcome I get. Nobody askin' me how i've been, nobody looks happy to me. An' besides, who said anythin' about me wantin' summat? I don't want anythin'. Isn't that right, Katie?" He was pushing it. This had to be the stupiedest thing he has ever said. And he has said many a stupid thing in his time.

"You're lying." Will was right. He was lying and Jack couldn't put one past either Will or me anymore.

"He's right, Jack. You are...Will, Jack has- Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to tell him, Jack?" I looked over at Jack expectantly. Nope, he really didn't want to tell him. Then, I would. Someone had to.

"No. You go ahead. You tell it SO much better then I do." He was being sarcastic. That wasn't helping the matter. At all. Men can be so clueless.

"Alright then. Jack has lost the Pearl. Again. And he wants us to help him get it back. Again. I think that about covers it."

"Again. How many times can you lose a ship? Can someone please explain why it seems that Jack can lose a ship over...and over again?" Will was irritated. But, I can understand that. I am constantly being irritated at Jack, but one gets used to it. As one must, I'm afraid.

"Well...I 'ave summat to say in my defence. This time it was Gibbs that lost 'er. I, myself, was...er, indisposed at the precise time that the theft occured. So therefore, I could not be at fault here." He did have a slightly valid point. Will let out a long sigh. You could have heard the troubles of the world in that one.

"When do we leave?"

"What did you say?!?!" Jack was looking very excited at the prospect of Will and I coming along on this...trip. I look at Will questioningly, raising a sceptaical eyebrow. He shrugged and so, we decided to go. The next big question was how I going to go without my father sending the royal navy out to find me?


End file.
